Whiskey Lullebye
by Instructor Quistis
Summary: Dark little fic I wrote as a sequel for someone. Uses the song Whiskey Lullebye... Selphie's dead, Irvine's heart is broken, And Quistis blames herself... Plz RR?


Whiskey Lullebye

Disclaimer: Don't own'em, I'm just a spoony bard.

Dedication. This is a story that was written as a sequel to Trinity Ravenence's "My Immortal" So it's for her...

Irvine's POV

That day was the day a part of me died inside. The day Selphie Tillmitt died,my heart broke for the second time. The first time it was her too. . i married Quistis anyway. Her funeral was two days later, it almost felt as if Selphie was there with me. All I can do is drink her away.

'Irvine, put the bottle down. Cid and Edea are here for our anneversary party." Quistis smiled and turned back to the living room.

Anneversary, huh... two years. Two years without that bright ray of sunshine dancing around in this world. I finished the bottle and headed out to the party.

She Put him out

Like the burning end of a midnight ciggatrette

She broke his heart.

He spent his whole life trying to forget.

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time.

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind...

Hyne, I can't forget her. Her bright smile, the way she almost sparkled when she was happy. the bartender poured me another drink. Quistis and I don't really talk anymore. Another drink. Another memory of Selphie gone.

There's always another memory. "Pour me another". the words fell so easily from my lips as the bartender fufilled my wish. Another drink, another memory.

Until the night.

He put that bottle to his head

And pulled the trigger

And finally drank away her memory.

Divorce, it was final, and now I have nothing to keep my mind off the empty feeling that keeps growing bigger every day I have to live in this wretched world that's without her smile. I put the bottle to my lips and finished the last swallows of whiskey. Selphie... I sat on the bed, Holding the picture we'd taken just before she'd turned down my proposal. I'd written her a note on the back, but the ink had gotten wet somewhere and I couldn't read it. I cracked open a new bottle and dowed half in a four huge swallows. I set the bottle down and lay back. I closed my eyes as her memory blurred...

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strengh he had to get up off his kneess.

We found him with his face down in the pillow,

And a note that said "I'll love her till I die."

When we buried him benoth the willow,

The angels sang a whiskey lullebye.

Quistis POV

The day our divorce was final I went out and bought myself a bottle of whiskey. The kind Irvine liked. It was my fault really, that he drank. I got in the way, I was selfish, I put my feelings ahead of everyone else's. The day Irvine died, I started drinking two bottles a day. Oh, and everyone talked. How could they not? A drunken cowboy who left his wife to drink away the memeory of the girl who died so he could be happy, dead. Oh yes, we can't forget the wife... what a poor soul.

"Quistis, how are you?" Squall smiled at me as he an Rinoa passed.

"Well, I suppose."

"I look forward to seeing you at Zell's party later."

"Yeah, sure."

The rumors flew,

But nobody knew how much she blamed herself.

For years and years,

She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.

She finally drank her pain away a little at at time

Sut she never could get drunk enoguh to get him off her mind.

The bars are always open late in Deling. I moved here a year ago. Irvine and I used to come here, before... I ordered another drink. A song came on the radio. _This used to be Irvine's favorite song_. Everywhere I turn there's a memeory of him, or of her. She loved him so damn much and I... I wasn't a good friend. Irvine... I....Hyne!!! I ordered another drink.

Until the night

She put the bottle to her head

And pulled the trigger.

And finally drank away his memeory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

I stumbled into the door as I despatrately tried to gain my balance. Falling on the couch, I picked up a picture, Irvine and I on our wedding day. Hyne, even then I could see the dark shadow that Selphie's death had caused... How could I have been so selfish! I reached for the glass on the table. It had whiskey in it,thank Hyne, and not water. I downed it, lay back, and let the blackness come.

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid her next to him beneith the willow

And the angels sang a whiskey lullebye

3rd person POV

Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Kitten, and Seifer stood at Quistis Trepe's funeral.

"She blamed herself you know." Rinoa said quietly.

"I know." Squall whispered.

Three graves stood in a row. The first belonged to a sunny,bright girl who died for love. The second, to a broken hearted cowboy who tried to drink away her memory. The third belonged to a grief, and guilt striken woman who blamed herself for both thier deaths.

Fin

A/N: After I read Trinity Ravenence's My Immortal, I just had to use this song. i'm terribly sorry for killing them off... but it had to be done for the story's sake. Love me and leave me a review please?


End file.
